


Separate Paths

by FrozenMemories



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Break-up sex, Episode: s03e08 Separate Paths, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Before they go their separate ways, Agron and Nasir still have one last night to share.
Relationships: Agron/Nasir
Comments: 17
Kudos: 68





	Separate Paths

He is absent words, his heart trembling as violently as his bottom lip. The weight of Agron’s declaration proves more crushing than any physical burden Nasir has ever lifted - and he has known hard labour worthy of two lifetimes.

And yet, when his eyes meet Agron’s he sees reflection of his own pain in the depth of them. He cannot tell who takes the first step, and does not care as he falls forward, finds or is found by Agron’s lips and then enveloped in the man’s strong arms. His eyes squeeze shut as he breathes in the warm, familiar scent. He wills his tears not to fall, for he would not know how to stop them.

They stand entwined for the longest time, while around them people are drinking and fucking and bawling with laughter and song.

Inside Nasir feels numb. How can he still hold the man, feel his warmth, his breath, yet know in his heart that he has already lost him?

Agron is first to suspend their silence. “I have not yet broken words with Spartacus. I would inform him of my intentions.”

Nasir lets Agron push him to arm’s length, his shoulders sagging and arms falling limp to his sides. Agron parts with a brush of lips to his forehead and soon he stands alone among the noise and cheer of the fellow rebels.

His heart is thumping wild. His thoughts are spinning circles.

Lugo passes by, laughter roaring from his belly as he wields a jug of wine. He goes to refill Nasir’s cup unbidden and toasts him with a grin. Nasir feigns a weak smile and mirrors the man’s gesture.

As Lugo saunters off Nasir breathes deeply and contemplates the contents of his cup. The night has begun so cheerful, yet now he finds himself of no mind for wine and celebration. From a distance he watches Agron and Spartacus clasp forearms and exchange words and meaningful gazes. Their expressions are tense but softened by fondness. Somehow the sight further tightens his chest.

A surge of anger wells up inside him. Followed by hurt and betrayal. Most of all though, he feels empty.

Exhausted, Nasir slumps against the wall behind him and slides to the floor, biting hard on his lip in attempt to stop it from trembling.

Agron returns to his side not long after. Wordlessly he sits down beside him.

“Is Spartacus in support of your plan?” Nasir inquires, hoping against the odds that the man who stands as Agron’s brother would have more influence in this matter than the one who holds his heart.

“It is not his choice to make.”

 _Nor yours,_ Nasir thinks bitterly. Has not Agron promised him forever? Does that not include coming to decide such matters together? But he has always been thick headed and rash, Nasir was a fool to ever lose his heart to the man.

“Apologies.”

Agron’s words are gentle but he directs them to the ground instead of Nasir. Knee to knee, thigh to thigh, the familiarity of their closeness stands as painful contrast to the invisible distance Agron has put between them. What follows is a long pause. Nasir senses a renewed quiver in his bottom lip, and prickles of unshed tears behind his eyes.

Their silence is almost deafening inside the house full of laughter and cheers.

“I have not the words…” Agron trails off, his sure, strong hands trembling atop his bent knee.

“You have said what was to be said,” Nasir replies flatly. It is not an accusation. He knows, deep in his heart, Agron believes he is doing what is right and has to be done. And having Nasir by his side might only prove a distraction. Nasir could never forgive himself if Agron fell in battle because of him. He stands a proud warrior, yet Agron always has his eyes on him when they fight side by side.

Understanding this makes him no less bitter.

“I would spend this night in your arms. If you are still so inclined.”

Nasir swallows. He wants to refuse, give Agron a taste of his own rejection. Yet there is nothing he desires more than his heart by his side, warm and safe and reassuring. If they have but one night left to share in this world, how could he not want to make the most of it?

But his body refuses movement. Frozen instead, like those they lost to the storm upon Melia Ridge, he sits stiff and unresponsive.

“Nasir?”

Agron’s fingers find his in a desperate grip.

“Please?”

He does not know what Agron is begging of him but lets him hold his hand regardless. It stands as tether between them, between Nasir and the unknown. A life without the man he loves.

Lugo stumbles past them once again, cup raised and spirits high. He has an arm slung around the drunken man beside him, a face Nasir can’t place a name on.

“Come, my brothers. Share wine and song!”

Nasir declines with as earnest a look he can muster.

"Let us find corner better shielded from prying eyes," Agron offers, standing as he speaks. He helps Nasir to his feet and Nasir numbly follows.

Most quiet retreats inside the villa are occupied by copulating couples or passed out drunks but they find a small room equipped with a single pallet, likely a slave's cell, where they can be on their own. Agron is first to sink down on the scant furniture, his back upright against the stone wall. He holds his hands out in invitation and Nasir falls into his lap absent thought.

They cling to each other in a tight embrace. Agron's fingers comb through Nasir's hair, getting tangled in the loosened braid at the back.

"Do not think it a decision made lightly."

Nasir shakes his head and burrows deeper into the crook of Agron's neck.

"Yet it is a decision made."

He speaks with a sense of finality. If Agron had no prior wish to discuss this matter with him, Nasir does not care for his reasoning now. He finds Agron's eyes, dampened by fragile composure. The sight tears at his heart and he has to close his eyes.

“Nasir,” his lover’s voice is gentle as the caress of his fingers on the bare skin of his back.

“Do not speak,” Nasir pleads and surges forward to press his lips to Agron's, intent to memorize their taste and feel. Agron shudders beneath him, releases a lengthy breath and returns the kiss with vigor. His hands grip Nasir’s hips and hold him down.

Their bodies react to each other as ever, cocks growing hard and straining for touch. Yet somehow Nasir has no desire for quick satisfaction. He lifts his hands to Agron’s face and feels the stubble catch on his palms, then lets his thumbs caress the contours of Agron’s cheeks.

When they part for much needed breath he leans his forehead down to rest upon Agron’s and tries to calm his beating heart with soothing thoughts: They have all night.

Agron’s hands slide up around his jaw. His grip is firm but gentle when he guides their faces apart. He fingers the necklace he gifted Nasir many months ago as a token of his affections. Agron yet has words to break, Nasir can see them take shape behind the storm in his eyes. Quickly, he intercepts them with a press of his lips. If Agron spills more of his revelations it will surely crack the last of his resolve. Nasir cannot have it so.

They kiss again, slow and deep, until Agron seems to lose his intent to speak.

Instead, he moves to stroke along the length of Nasir’s back. Agron’s hands are sure with the knowledge of Nasir’s body. Tonight though, there is a slight tremble to their touch as they roam, warm and heavy upon Nasir’s thighs.

Soon Agron rains kisses down his neck with eager abandon while one hand slips beneath the fabric of Nasir’s braccae, groping at his ass. Never have those touches been unwelcomed, yet now Nasir feels somehow overwhelmed. He had intention to take the reins on their last night together, to be in charge of their coupling one last time, but Agron’s confession has left him feeling numb and tired. And so he succumbs to Agron’s ministrations with soft, relenting sighs.

Agron caresses all of him, from shoulders to ankles and back up.

Nasir’s own hands find purpose on Agron’s chest, tracing the outlines of old scars and strong muscle. The texture of Agron’s skin is so familiar, and yet he stares at it in wonder, as if experiencing it for the first time.

“Slow,” he cautions, when Agron makes to unbuckle his armor and undress him with deft hands. Agron nods and kisses him once more. Strong arms envelop him tightly, crossed behind his back, as Agron moves to position him flat on the pallet. Nasir yields, his sole focus on savoring every kiss, every touch and every breath. Agron’s lips press into his chest, nip and suck at his skin.

He feels warm all over, surrounded by the flickering glow of a torch light and the heady scent of Agron's body blending with his. He is reminded of quiet nights in the city of Sinuessa, although their room and their bed there were of more considerable size. He clings to the memory, but the distant sounds of celebration echo through the walls and make it impossible for Nasir to lose himself fully in his illusions. They are not in Sinuessa, nor the temple on Vesuvius. Nor any of the other places they have ever resided before. Together.

“Nasir?” Agron pauses, his face mere breaths away from Nasir’s.

His vision blurs and he curses himself for crying against his will.

Agron bows and kisses the tears off his cheeks, one by one.

“Do you wish me to stop?”

Nasir shakes his head. _I wish you not to leave._ He swallows the words unspoken and cards a hand through Agron’s hair.

“Proceed,” he breathes and Agron, as ever, heeds his command.

He covers Nasir in feather light kisses, not leaving one place untouched. He laps at him with unprecedented hunger, from chest to stomach, to hips and thighs. He leaves trails of bites and spit in his wake until Nasir is writhing beneath him. Amidst soft moans, Nasir’s legs fall open and when Agron’s mouth closes around him he calls out his lover’s name.

Strong hands hold down his bucking hips, eager to thrust as deep as Agron can take him. Closer and closer Agron brings him to the heights of pleasure, sucks with unrelenting vigor, as Nasir longs to be consumed, devoured, to crawl out of his skin and become one with his man.

How can Agron not feel this? Or worse yet, how can he feel it and still choose to walk a separate path?

Nasir pushes all thoughts of tomorrow far from mind. _Now_ is all that matters. And now is when Agron bathes him in affection, kisses every last patch of his skin. Thighs to stomach to chest to neck, eventually reaching his mouth, where he shares the taste of seed from his tongue. And Nasir still wants _more._

He shudders under the promising weight of Agron’s cock against his thigh.

At long last they part and Agron gently taps the side of his ass, prompting him to roll over. The mat beneath him is rough against his skin and Nasir rests his cheek on his bent arm for comfort. A sigh as deep as the ocean escapes him as Agron trails kisses across his neck, then licks a path down Nasir’s spine so slowly Nasir thinks he may have to protest - despite having wished it so.

The feeling is bittersweet, both torturous and pleasurable. Agron has never failed to be gentle and considerate, but rarely does time allow for such thoroughness. If only he was of a mind to enjoy it unburdened by darkened thoughts.

Agron nudges his ass with his nose, then places a tender kiss at the top of one cheek. He is asking permission, knowing Nasir is not always of a mood for this particular act of intimacy. Tonight Nasir does not know what he is in the mood for. He wants _everything_ and yet nothing would ever be enough.

It proves an effort to lift his head and glance back over his shoulder.

Agron’s eyes are unreadably darkened with emotion. Nasir holds his gaze and nods his assent, receiving the faintest of smiles before Agron lowers his head and his lips reconnect with his skin. Agron’s tongue is wet and warm as it laps along the crease between his ass and thigh, then slowly finds its way into the crack of his ass. Deep moans escape him at the sensation of Agron gently teasing him open. For but a moment all conscious thought drifts away and Nasir can only feel.

Sloppy and wet Agron licks into him and Nasir feels his cock twitch with renewed desire. He mumbles profanities under his breath, the sensation overriding every ounce of coherent thought. In between he breathes out Agron’s name, as though in sacred prayer.

He’s driven to madness on Agron’s tongue, then furthermore by his fingers.

“Agron, please,” he begs into the crook of his own arm. This is the moment Agron would usually taunt him with teasing words. But now he seems to sense his desperation and merely slows his movements to haphazardly trail a row of kisses from the base to the top of Nasir’s spine.

Nasir can feel the impatient press of Agron’s cock sliding between his ass cheeks.

Agron’s fingers dip into him probingly one last time, then guide the impressive girth to his opening. He numbs the sting with gentle nips on the back of his neck. Nasir lets out a shuddering sigh. His hands try for purchase on the wooden frame of the pallet when Agron covers them in his, tangling their fingers together.

And then he pushes in deeper.

He stills, chest heaving against Nasir’s back. Lips pressed tightly to his shoulder.

Nasir gathers himself for a moment before he brings their joined hands around to Agron’s ass, digging into the firm globe and urging him to move.

The pace of Agron’s hips is agonizing, so drawn out it is barely detectable as movement. And still, Nasir can feel each slow grind deep within. He pushes back into every shallow thrust.

They move as one, the act so ingrained in their bodies there is no need for words of alignment. Nasir can surrender himself to the sensation, to the reassuring strength of Agron’s embrace. As they melt together, time loses all measure and meaning and the world consists only of them.

Nasir hums and moans in pleasure, feeling the tension slowly build. Agron’s breath is hot on his neck and carries his name in soft whispers. It is all the encouragement he needs to let go, his body contracting as he cries out his release.

He can feel Agron holding back, giving him a moment to catch his breath before he goes to chase his own climax. He guides their hands to his mouth and kisses Agron’s palm.

“I would look at your face,” he requests quietly. Agron nods and rises, his cock slipping free and leaving Nasir momentarily empty and untethered.

He turns onto his back, legs parted and ready to wrap around Agron’s hips. He reaches up to frame Agron’s face in his hands, then pulls him down for a kiss. The moment their tongues meet Agron slides back into Nasir’s welcoming body.

He thrusts forward probingly, as if afraid to hurt Nasir. They have done their share of relentless fucking, Agron knows the limits of what Nasir is willing to take. And yet his gentleness is well perceived. Nasir smiles against Agron’s lips.

“Take from me what your cock desires,” he offers graciously.

Agron places soft kisses upon his forehead, his nose and finally his mouth. He sucks on Nasir’s bottom lip, the way he so often does when passion grips him, and takes his time in building up speed.

Nasir braces for the storm of Agron’s passion. He holds his breath and watches every twitch and quiver in his face, as Agron growls, eyes closed and brows drawn together, his hips growing frantic with need. Every muscle in Agron’s body contracts with tension before he collapses onto Nasir, who still cradles his face in a gentle hold.

Sweat slicked and exhausted they curl into each other, Agron’s arms wrapping around Nasir’s shoulders and Nasir’s winding tightly around Agron’s waist.

Despite the sated states of their bodies, sleep does not find them well that night.

With slow caresses they make up for time they will no longer have. Hands express what tongues refuse to acknowledge, and dread of the coming day casts shadows over their entangled forms.

When at last Agron’s breathing evens out and transitions to a telling snore, Nasir closes his eyes as well. The outside noise has long since ebbed down. Only the sound of Agron’s slumber fills the small of their room.

He lies awake and waits.

Sleep must have finally overcome him, for he is startled awake by loud pounding and shouts to get ready for departure - and Agron gone from his side.


End file.
